My Best Friend's Hot
by plainwhitets.bluecrush
Summary: Stephanie's in love with her best friend. Nate Black. Who happens to have a girlfriend. Who's going on tour with Steph's band of friends, Crystal Clear and Connect 3... Can you spell DRAMA?
1. CottonCandy Icecream & Cherry Popsicles

I sat on my bed, sighing quietly to myself. I grabbed my song journal from off my bedside table and opened to a new page. Man, I need a new one of these. I took a pen from off the purple carpet of my room.

Okay, before I drown you into my mess of a life, let me tell you, uh, I don't know, maybe… who I am. Okay, let's start there. I'm Stephanie Clark, lead singer of Crystal Clear. I'm 15 and from Wycoff, New Jersey. I'm 5'4 and I have wavy, light brown hair with natural highlights, and a golden tan. I'm a cheerleader for my school, yes, I still go to a public school, and I'm captain! I'm also a surfer. I spend most of my summers in Australia with my friends. My best friends are Phoebe, Cameron, Jennifer, Michelle, and oh, those Jonas boys. I'm more of a friend with Nick Jonas than his brothers. I'm also friends with Shayla and Angela who are Kevin's and Joe's best friends. Phoebe, Cameron, Jennifer, and Michelle are all in a band with me called, Crystal Clear. They are the guitarist, keyboardist, drummer, and bassist. We've known each other since pre-k, when we all met in Australia. We first saw each other at the beach. Cameron and I were walking together, we've been friends since the diaper days, with our moms and me, being my klutzy self, bumped into Phoebe. She cried and eventually, I don't know how, but we ended up going into the water together.

There, we met Jennifer and Michelle. The weird thing was… we all lived in the same neighborhood! So here we are today.

Anyways, enough about those guys. Let me tell you about the boys. Now, I met Nick in fifth grade. The girls and I were going to the amusement park. Now, I'm a scaredy-cat when it comes to rides. I hate roller coasters and the Drop-Zone type things. So, luckily (use of sarcasm!) they chose to go on Drop-Zone. I backed out and told them I was going to get some cotton-candy ice cream.

"Ew! Steph, who eats cotton-candy ice cream? It's terrible!" I remember Jennifer telling me. I shrugged my shoulders and they got on the ride. Once they strapped in, I walked over to the ice cream cart.

"One cotton-candy please." The man nodded and handed me the ice cream.

'Wow," I heard a voice say. I turned my head.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen someone besides me eat one of those!" Nick exclaimed. I smiled at him and we started talking. And now we're here.

Now, there's one problem. I'm in love with him. And I'm going on tour with him. And now he has a girlfriend. Who's also going on tour with us. Wow… how awkward will that be?

Okay, back to the story.

_Hmmm…_ I tapped my favorite pen on my chin. How do I write down how I feel? I'm usually a pro at this, hence the record deal and tour, but, this seems… harder. Ah, I know. Okay, you probably don't know what happened so, let me fill you in.

You all know by now that I'm in love with my best friend, Nick Jonas, right?

_Flashback:Yesterday_

"_Hey Steph!" he called out to me. I looked up and he waved me over to him._

"_Yeah?" I asked as I jogged up to him on his front lawn. He grinned unusually large. It was a little creepy. _

"_You remember Kimberley?" Oh, did I remember Kimberley. She was the one who wanted to take me away from you. Boy, did I want to strangle her._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, she and I are going out now!" My eyes grew wide and my mouth wanted to drop. But, I did whatever I could to keep it shut. I forced a smile and said, "That's great," through my gritted teeth._

"_Oh, and one more thing!"_

"_What?" I asked, hoping it was something good._

"_She's coming on tour with us!" I spun around and ran home when I heard those words._

_End of flashback_

There, so now you know.

I started to hum a melody and got into it. Finally, words came out of it.

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want_

_And I'm needing_

_Everything that we could be_

I was about to write more when there was a knock on my door. I lift my head up from the door. "Come in!" I yell to whoever's out there. "Hey girlie!" Joe walked in, trying to imitate a girl. I giggled and threw a pillow at him. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" he said joked, pointing a finger at me. I pushed the finger away from me.

"So… what's up?" I asked him. "Nothin. Ooooo! What's this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Nothin," I told him, trying to grab the book from his grasp. He held it high above his head. "Joe, give it back." "Nuh-uh," he teased, sticking his tongue out. "Nice," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Please, Joe?" I asked again, reaching for the book one last time. "Only if you say 'Joe Jonas is the hottest boy in the world and is better than all of the other Jonas Brothers!'" "Ugh, fine. Joe Jonas is the hottest boy in the world and is better than all of the other Jonas Brothers!" "Yay!" he screamed, dancing around.

The door opened and Phoebe walked in. "Hey, Steph and- Joe?" Joe was turning around mid-dance and saw Phoebe. He turned as red as a cherry Popsicle. Phoebe giggled raised an eyebrow. I knew for a fact that Joe liked the blonde girl standing in the doorway. I laughed along with her. Joe picked up one of my pillows and threw it at me. It hit me in the head. I dropped my mouth open and chucked the pillow back at his head with force. It hit him, hard. So hard, he fell over. Soon, Phoebe and I were rolling on the ground in hysterics. Joe pouted and crossed his arms like a three year old. "Anyway, I just came here to tell you that the buses are going to be here in five minutes," Phoebe told me. I nodded and she left the room.

"Awww, is wittle Joey embarrassed?" I laughed. "I hate you," he pouted. "I love you too," I joked.


	2. Early Morning Perkiness

Joe and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. And being Joe, he was already raiding my refrigerator. "God, Joe! What the hell? We walk downstairs and you're already in the freaking fridge when we're supposed to be outside getting in the tour bus!" I yelled.

"Geez, don't have a cow! I'm hungry," he called from the fridge. "Ugh! You, my friend, are impossible."

Finally, when Joe got out of the fridge, we were outside. Jenn, Cam, Phoebe, Kevin, Michelle, Frankie, Nick, and the devil, Kimberley, were waiting for us. "Hiiii!" I sang, waving to them. I hugged Kevin and just left Nick standing there with his arms open. I hugged the rest of the girls, except Kimberley of course, and turned back towards the bus to find Nick standing there with a confused look on his face. I shrugged and just walked off to the tour busses. "Which one's ours?" I asked my manager, Sean. He's like, twenty years old. Like, old enough to date Jennifer. "I uh, actually don't know," I said, scratching his head. I giggled, "Why don't you go ask?" "That's not a bad idea!" and he left.

I looked around, observing my surroundings. Jennifer and Kevin were talking, I always thought there was something between them, and they looked like they were having a DEEP conversation. Then, I saw Phoebe chasing around Joe for tugging on her hair, sooo immature! I think Michelle was talking to Jake, my twin brother. I slouched down against the bus, onto my butt. Kimberley was giggling at something Nick said, and was playing with his curly, brown hair. She glanced over at me and, seeing me looking at them, sent me a glare. I rolled my eyes and felt Cameron slide down next to me.

"I know you like him, Steph," she whispered. I sent her a confused look. "Oh, come on. I'm your best friend, I know you," she smiled. I just looked down. "Listen, I know how hurt you are. Remember Chris? Remember what I had to go through? I know you well enough to know that that's how you're feeling now. Just listen to your own advice, turn your feelings into a song," she encouraged me. I knew there was a reason she was my best friend out of all the girls. I smiled. "I guess you're right. You're awesome." "I know!" she said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug. Oh, and FYI, Chris was her ex-best guy friend. She went through pretty much the same thing I am.

She then stood up and walked onto the bus, which I'm guessing, is ours. "Steph! I figured out which bus was yours!" Sean said breathlessly. He just ran like ten yards over to me. I laughed. "You mean that one?" I smiled, pointing to the one that Cam had just walked into. He dropped his mouth. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "Cammie just walked into it," I laughed. "So, you're telling me, I just ran like, a mile and back to figure out that you already knew?!" "Yeah, pretty much," I grinned. "Ugh!" he groaned before collapsing onto the pavement. I chuckled and walked onto the bus.

"Hey Cam, who gets which bunk?" "I don't know, just pick one," she shrugged. I chose the top bunk above Cammie's; I love them. "You're seriously choosing a top bunk? Remember last time, at camp? You totally fell off the freaking bed and landed on the floor. And you didn't even know!" I laughed at the memory. "Yea, thanks for the reminder but I don't care. I want one anyway."

Phoebe walked onto the bus with Jennifer and Michelle. "Hey guys!" she chirped cheerfully. I groaned, "Pheebs, it's too early for your perkiness!" Michelle nodded in agreement. "Sorry," Phoebe mumbled. Jennifer chuckled. "Hey guys! Come say bye to your families!" Sean yelled from outside. We all climbed out of the bus and separated. "Bye Mommy!" I said, hugging her. I pulled away and saw her crying. "Aww, Mom, it's going to be okay." She sniffed and smiled. "I know; you're old enough to take care of yourself. Just… be careful and do your best." I nodded and moved onto my twin brother. "So, I guess this is goodbye then," he said. I nodded. We just stood there, staring at each other. Then, all of a sudden I hugged him. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered to him. "I will too. I love you, sis. And if any guy hurts you, tell me and I'll kick his ass." I smiled at my brother's over protectiveness. I started to walk away. "Bye! I love you guys!" My mom and brother smiled and waved back to me as I got on the bus.

Michelle, Phoebe, and Cameron were on the bus. "Where's Jen?" I asked. Phoebe shrugged. "She's saying goodbye to her sister," Michelle said. I nodded and waited for her to come back. "Cam, you really said goodbye to your brothers that quickly, all of them?" I asked, surprised. "Yea," she nodded. After five minutes, Jennifer was back on the bus. Sean was on the bus with us for the ride to New York, to kick start our tour.

* * *

**New York-8:15 A.M.**

Ugh, finally we're here. After playing nonstop video games with Sean, and not to mention beating him, you get pretty tired. I got like what, three hours of sleep? Sean's like my best friend other than the girls. But, the other girls got normal sleep hours! Lucky ducks…

The buses stopped in an alley behind a hotel. We got out and walked to the front and skipped through the doors, or at least Sean and I did. Everyone else was already in the lobby, waiting for us. "Finally!" Nick yelled. Geez, what bit him in the butt this morning? Mister Grumpy Pants stormed up to us. "What the hell were you doing? You were supposed to be here to check in like, an hour ago!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, DAD, Sean and I just stayed up too late playing video games. Like you didn't know that was going to happen. Plus, it's not like we're doing anything today other than the premiere that's like, in nine hours." "Yeah Nick, she's right. You don't have to scream at her," Kevin cut in. "Thank you, Kevin. By the way, where are Shayla and Angela?" I asked. "Oh, well Shayla is meeting us here tomorrow and Angela is coming with us next week, when we're in Chicago." I nodded. "Where's Kimberley?" I asked Nick, bitterly. "She's in the bathroom."

I hopped onto the hotel bed which was right next to Cam's. Cameron and I got a room, Nick and his brothers got a room, Phoebe and Jennifer got a room, and Michelle, since she was the only girl that could tolerate Kimberley(for most of the time), shared a room with her. Poor, poor Michelle.

I seriously didn't know why Nick snapped at me this morning. It's not like I did anything wrong. Okay, well, maybe I was late this morning but, it's not like we had anything planned! Even Kevin, the organized brother, said so! Joe walked into my room. "Hey, why aren't you at breakfast with the rest of the gang?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Why aren't you?" I shot back. "Touché!" "So, what was with Nick's episode this morning?" I asked him. "I seriously don't know. I think Kimmy said something. She's such a drama queen." "Thank you!" I laughed.

Joe and I watched cartoons until about ten, when everyone else came back. We were cracking up about Spongebob's campfire song when Nick, Kimberley, and Jennifer walked in with pancakes for us. Jennifer lifted an eyebrow and then walked over to sit on the bed. "Spongebob Squarepants? Nice!" she smiled. "Spongebob? How lame!" Kimberley rolled her blue eyes. I shot her a '_whatever'_ look and turned my attention back to the chocolate chip cookies Jennifer gave me and Joe. I cut it in half, one half for me, the other half for Joe. Where was Nick during all of this you may ask? Just standing there, ignoring Kimberley as she dissed one of my favorite shows. "Spongebob, just happens to be the most rocking sponge in the sea!" I said with a serious face. "Amen to that, sister!" Joe said, giving me a high-five. We looked seriously at each other and then started to crack up. "Whatever," Kimberley mumbled, leaving the room. Joe rolled his eyes and Jennifer got up to take a shower.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude," Nick snapped. I was seriously surprised. Nick's never yelled at me before! "What the hell are you talking about Nick?" "You totally embarrassed her!" "What the hell Nick, she did not!" Joe cut in. "Yea, she did. And she didn't have to give Kim dirty looks to go along with it!" "WOW…" was all that came out of my mouth before I stormed out of the room and down to the lobby.

**Joe's POV-**

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped at Nick. "Wrong with me? What's wrong with you and her? She just snapped at Kim and hurt her feelings!" "Nick, you're a jerk. You can't see you just really hurt Stephanie?" I shook my head and walked out of the room.

**Nick's POV-**

Joe's right, I am being a jerk. I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I just yelled at my best friend either. God, I feel like an idiot. The reason I snapped at her was because Kimberley told me that she was saying bad things about me behind my back. She said that Stephanie was just jealous of her because she was dating me and not her. At first I didn't believe her. But, then I thought, 'Why would Kim lie to me?' So I got all pissed off this morning.

**Stephanie's POV-**

I sat down on the couch of the lobby. I sighed, looking down at my hands. Where are the girls when you need them? And on that note, in to the lobby came Michelle. "Hey Mickey," I smiled at her. "Hey!" she replied cheerfully. "What's up?" "Nothing, I just came to tell you and everyone else that we have to go get ready for the premiere of that new movie, oh F, what was it called? Oh yeah! It's called, The Ordinary Life of a Teenage Hollywood Starlet. You know, the one with Audrey, the girl with the new TV show, Rockstar?" "Yeah, I remember her. I'm gonna go and get ready."


	3. Premire with an Idol

**Stephanie's POV**

**Hotel Room-3:30**

I'm hella bored right now. I just spent about half an hour just staring down at the floor. I can't find anything to wear. This is my third movie premiere. I haven't seen Audrey since like, when Joe and I walked down to Phoebe's house.

Flashback:

_Joe and I were walking down the street to Phoebe's house, like, five blocks away. I was freakin' thirsty and Joe kept complaining about how badly he wanted a strawberries & crème frap. So, we walked over to the nearest Starbucks._

"_No, I didn't want whipped cream!" Audrey screamed at the boy over the counter. "Ugh!" she rolled her eyes and turned around. She spotted us and yelled, "Joe!" I looked over at my best friend and raised my eyebrows. _

_Audrey walked over to us. "Hi, I'm Audrey," she smiled, putting her hand out to me. I shook it and she turned back to face Joe. "Joe!" Joe smiled; "Audrey!" and they pulled each other into a hug. _

End:

And then blah, blah, blah, eventually we became really close friends. We met about three months ago.

I walked over to my bags and pulled out a royal blue sequined dress-skirt. I bought it with Miley Cyrus. She and I are pretty good friends. I met her last year at Nick's 15th birthday party. We promised we'd wear it at the same time to the awards. (She bought a hot pink one!)

I don't know if you noticed, but, Joe and I are getting really close. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I like him or anything but… ever since Kimberley and Nick started going out, I don't spend that much time with him anymore.

I pulled on the dress and sulked on over to the bathroom. I pulled out my flat iron and waited for it to heat up. While waiting, I grabbed Mediterranean Blue eyeliner, mascara, bronzer, a bronze-ish blush, white eye shadow, Hollister Chap Stick, and a sparkly light pink lip gloss from Victoria's Secret.

I picked up the flat iron and began to straighten my hair. I was halfway done when my phone began to play Hero/Heroine by one of my favorite bands, Boys Like Girls. "You caught me off guard, now I'm running and screaming…" I put down the iron and grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table.

"Yellow?"

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Magenta."

"Periwinkle."

"…Okay, fine you won."

"What's up, Shane?" Shane has been one of my best guy friends since I was thirteen. "Nothing, I just wanted to call my favorite rock star. Is that a problem?" I laughed, "No, it's not. I'm just getting ready for a premiere." "Oh, mustn't interrupt that! Call me after or… while you're in the car. I want to talk to you! I haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled. Shane lives in Los Angeles. He's a pro skateboarder.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, kay'?" "Sure thing, buddy! Adios!" he said with a horrible Spanish accent. "Ciao!" I replied with an equally as bad Italian one.

I went back over to the bathroom and finished straightening my hair. I put on my make-up and walked over to an elevator.

The elevator doors opened up into a lobby of waiting people. I spotted Cameron and Phoebe instantly.

"Hey, Steph!" Cameron yelled and waved me over to them. "Hey, guys!" I smiled. "Where is Miley and everyone else?" "Well," Phoebe started, "Miley's on her way here. She said she'd be here in five minutes. The boys are still upstairs. You know how long it takes Joe to get ready. Nick is trying on different color pants. Jennifer is helping Kevin do Joe's hair. And as for Michelle and the devil, well, Kimberley was whining for a latte and Michelle went to go get it for her before Kimberley got anymore annoying." "Ahh, I see," I nodded.

"You look great, by the way," Cameron smiled. "Thanks! You guys look amazing too!" "Really?" Phoebe asked, striking a model pose. Cammie and I giggled at Phoebe's weird facial expressions.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!" a voice whispered into my ear. It was obvious it was Joe, but, I decided to play with him. "Hmm… Johnny Depp? Orlando Bloom? Oh, please be Chris Brown!" "Close, very close…" I turned around not to find Joe, but Shane! "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. People winced as I screamed some more and latched myself onto Shane. Oh, and by the way, Joe, Nick, and Kevin have NO idea who Shane is.

The boys walked into the lobby and saw me holding onto the Shane. Shane has piercing green eyes and honey blonde hair. He has a REALLY nice tan and straight, pearly white teeth. He's gorgeous. But, I would never date him. I was hugging him so tightly that I hardly saw the boys walk up to us.

"Whoa, whoa, cool it Steph," Shane laughed. I blushed and removed myself from him. I giggled, embarrassed.

"Hey Steph," Kevin greeted. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

**Nick's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror choosing which color jeans to wear. "Hey Nick, what's with the frown?" Kevin asked me. I sighed. "I don't know. I just yelled at Stephanie." "You what?" Kevin seemed a little angry. I sighed again.

My brothers, Jennifer, and I walked down to the elevator and were soon in the hotel lobby. I searched around for the girls and saw Cameron. I poked Joe in the rib. "Ow!" Joe whined. "Relax. I hardly even poked you that hard. Anyway, I found them." I pointed to Cameron and started walking towards her. Cameron and Phoebe were laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I asked Jennifer. She seemed oblivious to my question. "OH MY GOD! SHANE??" Jennifer screamed. I turned towards the boy she was looking at and saw Stephanie hugging him and screaming. Jennifer started laughing at her best friend too.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked Kevin, feeling a little jealous. Wait, why am I feeling jealous? Stephanie's my best friend. And we'll stay that way!

Kevin walked up to Stephanie and the boy. "Hey Steph, who's this?" he asked. Stephanie took herself off of the guy. She giggled, blushing. "Uh, this is Shane." "Hey," Shane smiled. "He's been my best friend since three summers ago when we met in Australia." Kevin nodded. Joe's eyes grew wide. "You're Shane Garrett!" he exclaimed. Whoa, wait. This is Shane Garrett? THE Shane Garrett? He's like a skateboarding legend! Shane smiled and nodded. "Awesome! I'm Joe Jonas!" "Hey, I'm Nick." "Cool." Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. You meet someone new, someone like me, and all you can say is 'cool'?

"So, are you guys ready to get into the limo?" Stephanie asked. Joe nodded. 'Well, let's go!" Stephanie jumped on Shane's back and he ran outside to the limo. "Aren't they so cute together?" Kimberley asked, coming out of nowhere. The other girls turned towards us, each of them raising an eyebrow. "She's right, they were cute together," Michelle said. The girls shrugged and nodded. "Wait, what do you mean, were?" Joe asked. "Well, they went out when they were thirteen. They met in Australia three summers ago. They spent everyday together. Then, the summer ended and they parted ways. And one day, we went to Los Angeles for recording and she left while we were recording the instrumentals. We never knew where she went," Phoebe told us. "We think she went to go see him," Cameron smiled.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

We arrived at the award show at five thirty. The boys walked onto the red carpet. Kimberley wasn't allowed to go on since she wasn't a celebrity. Michelle, Phoebe, Jennifer, and Cameron all walked onto the red carpet.

No one really saw me in the limo or in the car other than Cammie and Phoebe. I was wearing a large coat and a hat as we piled in. Shane had to walk in with Kimberley. I feel bad for him.

Once everyone was on the red carpet being snap shot, I took off the trench coat and fedora, threw them into the limo, and checked myself in the mirror. Yup, all good.

I got out of the limo with all eyes on me. I smiled widely as the paparazzi started to take pictures. I strutted onto the red carpet, smiling and posing as I walked. All eyes were one me as I strode across the carpet. Joe's mouth dropped open and Kevin had to close it for him. I giggled at that. Nick's eyes bulged and he looked surprised. I ignored him and kept walking.

Cameron came up to me, grinning. "You sure look like you're having a good time," she giggled softly. "Oh, you know how I do!"

Many more stars joined us on the red carpet about fifteen minutes later. I looked around at who was there. Miley! She had decided to come on her own because she figured the limo would be too crowded. "Miley!" I called out to her as a swarm of pap started to photograph her, partly blinding her to death. She walked over to me. "Thank you for saving my life!" she kidded. I chuckled, same old Miley. "How fantabulous do you think we look in our awesome outfits?" she giggled. "I think we look delicious!" I laughed.

Miley and I posed for the cameras surrounding us. I saw Nick and his brothers watching us from a distance. I saw David Archuleta standing there, near him, looking shy, overwhelmed, nervous, and a little scared while he was being photographed. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hi," I said. "Hey," he smiled, then taking a big gulp. "You want some help?" I joked. "Please?" I laughed and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled. I giggled and grinned. After a few pictures, Nick came over to my side. Was he jealous?

**Nick's POV**

I was busy posing with my brothers when I noticed Miley and Stephanie laughing as the paparazzi snapped photos of them. Stephanie turned her head and looked directly at me. She turned back to Miley, saying something, and then walking away. She started my way and went right on past me.

She walked over to the American Idol singer, David Archuleta. What is she doing?


	4. Hannah Montana and Muscle Shirts

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ever since the movie premiere, David and I hung out constantly. Shane had left New York after the premiere.

We stayed at the hotel for three more days before we left. Crystal Clear and the Jonas Brothers had flown over to L.A. We had to go to the MTV Teen Choice awards tonight. I was so excited!

David and I were in my hotel room, in L.A., watching T.V. with Joe. Joe kept flipping the channel every two seconds. It got really annoying. "Joe! Pick a channel! At this point, I don't care what we watch!" I roared. Joe looked at me with a frightened look on his face. "Geez, okay!" he yelled and flipped the channel to Hannah Montana on Disney Channel. "AHH! CHANGE IT, CHANGE IT!" I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands. As much as I loved Miley, I hated her show. "Hey! You said you didn't care what we watched!" Joe said. "Yes, I did but, anything but this, PLEASE!" I begged. David seemed amused by the way Joe and I were acting. "Fine," Joe pouted. He changed the channel to VH1 where they were playing the Top Twenty Countdown. They were finishing up Touch My Body by Mariah Carey at number six. "Thank you," I smiled. David and I were lying on our stomachs on my hotel bed while Joe was sitting on the floor between us.

We watched the rest of the countdown, Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis in number one.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later-12:30**

Joe walked back into the hotel room from my bathroom. "Hey guys, you want to go swimming? Kevin called and said that he, Nick, Jennifer, Cameron, Michelle, Phoebe, and Kimberley are going," Joe asked. "Sure," I smiled and David just nodded.

David walked to his room to go change. Yes, he was staying at the same hotel. Everyone from American Idol was staying there.

Joe told me he'd wait in the lobby for me and walked out my door. After he left, I walked over to my dresser and put on my bathing suit. I kept my hair down, grabbed a towel, sunscreen, and put my sunglasses on my head. I went over to my door and put on some Billa Bong flip-flops.

David was already waiting for me outside my door. "Hey, you ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Yep, Joe said he'll meet us in the lobby." We walked over to the elevator and waited until it stopped at the lobby.

We were in this discussion on whether Simon Cowell chose to wear those muscle shirts or if his stylist made him. "I'm telling you, he wears them for the ladies!" David argued. "What ladies? I doubt it!" I rolled my eyes, "I mean, who wears tight, muscle shirts for himself? I say he's forced to wear them!" We slowly walked out of the elevator, still arguing, and oblivious to everyone in the lobby looking amused.

"For the last time, he wears them because he wants to!" I shook my head. "No he doesn't!" "Steph, I know him! I think I would know why he wears them!" I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue. "Ugh! Why is this so hard for you to understand, David? NO ONE wears those for fun!"

**Phoebe's POV-**

Joe called us and told us to meet him, Steph, and David in the lobby. I walked into the hotel first, the others following me. Joe was leaning against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently. God, he was so cute! His dark brown hair was covering his right eye and he flipped it back to place. Oh my god, he was so hot. He saw me and came over. "Hey Phoebe," he flashed one of his 'Joe smiles'. Oh, does that smile give me butterflies. "Hey," I giggled silently to myself.

Just then, the elevator opened, revealing David and Stephanie arguing about who knows what. All I heard was "What ladies? I doubt it!" coming from Stephanie. I then looked at Joe who was listening closely to what the two were arguing about. I completely ignored them and kept gazing at Joe. Hee, hee, he's so cute.

I turned my attention back to Steph and David who were still going at the argument. Geez, how long can this take. "Someone settle this!" I hissed to everyone else. "NO ONE wears them for fun!" I heard Steph yell. "Ac-hem," Michelle fake coughed, trying to get the two to stop arguing. Yeah, didn't work. I groaned. I started to fake cough too, dramatically. I started to 'cough' so hard that I fell on the ground and actually started choking. Joe bent down to help me. As soon as I stopped, I sat back up as if nothing happened. Stephanie and David looked at me with one eyebrow up, as if I was crazy. Everyone else was just cracking up.


	5. Hanging Onto Michael Jackson

**Stephanie's POV**

David and I stood there, staring at Phoebe while everyone else just laughed. I rolled my eyes. I was annoyed that they just interrupted the fight I was about to win!

I turned back to David, "Anyways, why don't we just call him? I know his niece, Samantha. I'm sure she can tell us!"

"Shut up!" Jennifer yelled from behind us. I snapped my head towards her direction and glared. "What are you two fighting about anyway?" Michelle asked. David blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Um… whether Simon Cowell from American Idol wears those icky muscle shirts for fun or if his stylist makes him," I answered sheepishly. "What?!" Everyone but Joe yelled. He stroked his chin as if deep in thought. "Why the hell would you fight about that?" Cameron asked. We shrugged. "He wears them because he has to!" Joe suddenly yelled. Kevin and Cammie smacked him on the back of his head.

We all walked down to the pool together, and set our stuff down on the lawn chairs. And Joe, being Joe, decided it would be funny to pick Michelle up and throw her in the pool. Well, it was pretty funny for everyone… except for Michelle. She started to chase Joe around the pool, threatening to 'accidentally' break his flat iron. "Come back here, you coward!" she yelled, before Joe slipped in a puddle and landed straight in the pool. I started to laugh hysterically. "You… just… got… PONED!" I yelled through my giggles. "I meant to do that!" he yelled. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sure, Joe." Joe pouted. "Karma, my friend, karma," I smirked.

* * *

We had gone through two games of Marco-Polo, one game of tag (out of the water, obviously), but we stopped after Joe fell into the pool, AGAIN I might add, and were on our fifth game of chicken.

Phoebe was on Joe's shoulders, Jennifer on Kevin's, Michelle on Cammie, and because Kimberly didn't want to get wet and David was 'too tired', I was on Nick's. Talk about awkward. Phoebe was soon in the water and began yelling at Joe because 'he just had to sneeze.' Then, Michelle and Cameron were into the water because Jenn and I decided to team up and push them down. As they fell into the water and climbed out to where everyone else stood, Jennifer and I gave each other high fives. Then, we both got this mischievous glint in our eyes, I know I did, I could feel it. We immediately attacked each other. I could see Kevin's face scrunching up from getting splashed with the water Jennifer and I were kicking up and could only imagine Nick doing the same exact thing. We clawed at each other and she was winning, until she accidentally kicked Kevin in the stomach. He doubled over and caused the two to land in the water.

"Yes!" I screamed happily. I started to do the cabbage patch while I was still on Nick's shoulders. He leaned back and put me in the water. I rose towards the surface and spit the water out of my mouth. I got out of the water and went onto the grass and began to do my happy dance. I skipped over to the edge of the grass and started running towards the other side doing a round off, back handspring, back handspring, double. What can I say, I'm a cheerleader.

Then, I did the Michael Jackson, you know, when he kicks, spins around, and goes 'Ow!' Yeah, that. Cammie and Kevin were rolling on the ground laughing. Kimberley just rolled her eyes. David was cracking up along side Jennifer, Michelle, and Phoebe. Nick had one eyebrow raised and looked confused. Joe just looked dumbfounded. "How do you do that?" he asked. "Do what?" "That 'Ow' move?" he said, trying to imitate me, and making the Michael Jackson noise. This question had everyone on the ground, and even had Kimberley chuckling.

"You'll learn in time, dear Joseph." He just pouted and playfully glared at me.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was back in their rooms, getting ready for the awards show. Cammie was in our bathroom, taking a shower. I myself had already taken one and was looking through a rack of clothes for a dress I wanted to wear. I had chosen the Valentino Red-Devore Babydoll Mini Dress and picked it off the rack. Stepping into it, Cameron was just coming out of the bathroom. "Yo, Cam, can you zip this up for meeee?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and zipped up the back before picking a dress for herself. Skipping into the bathroom, singing along to Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline, which was blasting from my iPod speakers, I blow dried my hair. Successfully drying it within minutes, I plugged in my pink leopard flat iron(my favorite).

My iPod could play radio from it, I hacked it… So, our new song, Hanging On began playing. Cammie and I both screamed, we were so excited. I grabbed a coat and put it around me and started to reach for the portable speakers. I slammed the door open and began to knock on everyone's doors in the hallway. Phoebe, Jennifer, and Michelle came out of one room looking annoyed, then they saw me dancing along, and heard my voice streaming out of the speakers. Soon, they were screaming.

(Hanging On by Cheyenne Kimball)

_I've had a bad day  
And nothing ever seems to go my way  
I've got a heartache  
Don't wanna think about it_

_And everytime I try to smile, I cry, so  
I'll just hide my face  
Get out of my way  
Don't wanna talk about it_

_And I'll be fine  
I just need some time_

_I'm hanging on today  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna fight  
I gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it right  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway_

_I went the wrong way  
But I'm not lost, it's a good mistake  
I saw the day break  
I'm gonna shout about it_

_Oh, and everytime I turn around  
I find that, I'm alone again  
I've had a bad day  
I'm gonna laugh about it_

_And I'll be fine I'm gonna be all right_

_  
I'm hanging on today (today, yeah)  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong (I'm strong)  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna fight  
I gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it right  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me,  
Nothing's gonna stop me_

_When I get lonely  
I feel like I'm floating  
Nothing is real  
I'm above it all  
I'm above it  
I'm above it all_

_I'm hanging on today  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna fight  
I gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it right  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway_

_I've had a bad day_

By the time we finished dancing and singing along, Nick, Joe, Kevin, David, and Kimberley had stepped into the hallway. "WHOOOO!" I screamed. Phoebe and I looked at each other and randomly began cracking up. Michelle, Jennifer, and Cameron watched us and started to join us. After a good five minutes, the girls all stood up and put our serious faces on. We smiled one last time before going back into our rooms to get ready, leaving four dumbfounded boys and one hell of annoyed girl.


End file.
